Transmigrant
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Mina remembered the day her brother had vanished. Mistreated, angry, the only solace he found was within his sister. He had climbed the Hokage Mountain, and began to scream angrily, his arms tucked underneath his armpits. His eyes shimmered, morphing into a serene violet as chains erupted from his back, and Mina's world went white. Potentially Harem story, OP-Naruto


Mei Terumi stared forward, an intense, determined look in her eye as it captured within its pupil nothing but darkness. She was tense, her whole body ready. It was unlike what she had expected to feel when she came here. She had expected to feel ready, like a shinobi always does when they enter a battle, go on a mission, or even just spar. But, this… This was not what she wanted to feel. It was _fear._ Unaltered, raw, fear. It gripped her heart, each pump was met with pressure and resistance. She felt as if she could actually die from fright as she sat, in the empty darkness. This was unlike the fear she felt whenever Yagura's Youkai leaked. This was unlike the fear she felt when she went on her first mission as a Kunoichi. This was unlike the fear she felt whenever she pondered the possibility of the failure of her rebellion.

This was fear to the core. This was not fear that triggered a fight or flight instinct. This triggered a feeling of dread, a feeling of simply accepting what was to come. It was truly strange, to be anticipating one's own death as a certainty, at least, when not pondering the aging process.

A cold, clear droplet of sweat meandered down Mei's temple, and the woman could feel its every movement as it smoothly fell down her face. Without warning, a clink noise sounded in front of her, and a small fire came alive, emitting a soft glow on the metal lighter underneath it, and the black-gloved hand holding it. The lighter was brought upwards, lighting its path as it went, and stopped, illuminating a tanned chin and a set of lips which held a cigar securely in their grasp. The lighter came up slightly further, lighting the cigar, before its flame died, quickly. The cigar was the only light the woman could see, as it smoked upwards, the smoke disappearing in the eternal dark.

The light glowed a little more intensely, signifying that the person in front of her was taking some of it in, before it was lowered, a puff of smoke barely visible as Mei heard an exhale, smooth and slow. "Mei Terumi. I believe I know why you have found yourself in front of me." The voice was surprisingly soft, almost caring. Mei would've been relieved, had the fear she felt not alleviated in the slightest.

Mei gulped, more sweat forming on her forehead as she did so. Gulping slightly to rid her throat of the clogged spit, Mei drew in some air before speaking. "I-I have come here to… request your a-aid…" Mei answered the unasked question that hung in the air, the cigar coming back up and behind inhaled once more, before it dropped down, a chuckle escaping the person's throat, hearty and deep. Soft once more. "I presume you want me to take care of Yagura and his loyalists, ne? I suppose that can be arranged." Without warning, lights suddenly exploded in a sudden expense of energy, lighting the room the pair were in.

Mei was met with the sight of a blonde haired man, though he appeared young. His cheeks were marked with 3 lines per cheek, giving him a foxy appearance. He looked serious, dragging his cigar back up and taking a long drag, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. Dropping it down, the man exhaled into the air, his lips pushing outward as he did so. His gloved hand had accumulated some ashes, which blew in the wind from his exhale.

Mei was particularly interested in the man's eyes. They were unlike anything she had ever seen. Hypnotic, mysterious, _powerful._ The man's pupil was but a period, with an expanse of serene violet surrounding it. Concentric rings marked the man's sclera, disappearing into his head. On the closest 3 rings were 9 tomoe, 3 per ring that stretched outward from his small pupil. The man seemed to gain an amused glint in his eyes as he just stared into her eyes, watching her with the very eyes she was slowly becoming obsessed with. Mei closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was looking at the blonde's mouth instead of his eyes.

"What do you want as payment?" Mei questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in determination. She was willing to give up _anything_ if it meant her home would be safe. The man in front of her was capable of getting whatever anyone needed done. Though, he almost never publicly made appearances or claimed the actions of what he did as his own. Reserved was a perfect word for the man. Mei had to use every connection, seek out all the information she could, to learn the 'dealing' place as it had been dubbed by his less than 10 clients.

The man grinned, making his appearance fox-like as his serene violet eyes glowed slightly, adding to his amused look. "It is a rather difficult order to fill. Are you sure you can pay up after I am done?" The man questioned, his amused tone making Mei angry and anxious. She hoped the man would not ask for anything too big, and she desperately hoped he wouldn't do anything… _evil._ She could feel her body prick at the thought, before determination set in once more. "I am prepared to do whatever it takes to free Kiri from Yagura." Mei stated, a determined fire in her eyes as she stared, almost defiantly into the man's hypnotic eyes, which glowed intensely at her words, his face setting into a stern look, before they dimmed as he smiled softly, smirking as he looked down and chuckled.

"That is good to know. I enjoy the spirit in your eyes. Well then, what I want for payment is," The man stopped, leaning down and writing on a small piece of paper with a black-gloved hand, Mei's entire body tensing in anxious anticipation, hoping whatever the man wanted wasn't too horrible or disgusting. The man handed the paper to her, and as she took it, going to read what it said, he read off what it said perfectly. "One order of Miso Ramen from Ichikaru's Ramen, Konoha." The man stated with a happy smile, eyes closed and the corners wrinkled, his small smile serene as Mei stared down at the card with shock.

"T-This is it!? The difficult order to fill!? Y-You don't want like, a billion Ryo," "Nope." "O-Or Kiri's secrets?" "Nope." "O-Or… women's bodies!?" The last one was painfully choked out of Mei's throat as she stared at the chuckling man in shock. Said man drew back, holding the area of his gut, a throaty and good-willed bellow of a laugh escaping his throat. Suddenly, he dropped back down, staring into her eyes calmly. "Nope!" Suddenly, with his final refusal, Mei found herself respecting the man a little more.

The blonde stood up calmly, his hands placed in his pockets as his face became emotionless and stern. "Expect my end of the agreement to be finished within 3 days. I expect your end to be finished within 1 week. I will be waiting in your new kage office when you return." The man told her as he opened a door, the two men outside of it that had accompanied Mei jumping back in shock and fear, drawing their weapons uneasily, until an uninjured Mei stared at the man's back from within the small shack.

Suddenly, the blonde man stopped, turning to look over his shoulder, his violet eyes darkening dangerously and the tomoe spinning slowly, intimidating and powerful in their gaze. "Oh, and Mei-san, do not _ever_ tell someone of Konoha who I am. Or where you met me. Or who you heard about me from. If you _do…_ _ **I will kill you and everything you have ever loved, ever cherished, ever cared for, ever even**_ _ **looked**_ _**at for more than 5 seconds will be crushed in front of your very eyes.**_ " The man's voice was grim, his eyes glowing darkly, the moon behind him adding to his intimidating effect as his eyes seemed to be the only thing Mei could look at in detail, his silhouette even more imposing by the small, twin horns adorning his head that she had not noticed before became more apparent. Suddenly, the man's eyes began to spin quickly, as a warp in the air began to form in front of him, before he twirled up into the vortex in front of him, disappearing completely.

 _Kiri_

Amidst a massive battlefield, littered with dead bodies and blood, a vortex swirled into existence, the man from before untwisting and forming once more in the middle of the battleground. This battlefield was known to many as Kirigakure, and it had been bathed in blood for years now. The man's feet softly touched the blood-soaked soil, his sandals crunching the grass softly. He was wearing only black, with black ANBU pants, a black blazer that was buttoned and the collar was buttoned, covering his neck in the black as well. His hands were covered with simple, clean black gloves. Only his hair held any color, falling over his ears and nearly touching his shoulders in their spiky, blonde vibrance. Of course, his eyes shined lightly through said hair, however.

' _Kyuga, what should I do this time?'_ The man's voice rang in his own head, his thoughts being projected to a certain woman. The man waited, calmly, taking long strides through the battleground known as Kiri. ' _That is difficult, Naruto. Perhaps… your chains? You haven't used those in a while.'_ A powerful, feminine voice rang back through the now-named Naruto's head, who grinned at what the voice had said. Suddenly, glowing, purple chains began to leak from his back, falling limply to the ground and staying in their first position even as Naruto walked, stretching out of his back until they became incredibly long, where they suddenly floated up and surrounding Naruto, pointed ends facing ahead of Naruto like tails, 10 of them floating behind him. ' _Chains it is then.'_ Suddenly, Naruto blurred, a glowing purple blur dashing through Kiri, lighting up the night.

The blur traveled over rooftops, dipped into the streets randomly, before it suddenly floated upwards rapidly, landing on the side of a great tower and focusing until it became Naruto, his feet slanted as they connected him to the side of the Mizukage Tower. Naruto's eyes, glowing powerfully, focused as his chains floated dangerously behind him. Without warning, the chains shot forward all around Naruto, digging holes in a circle around the blonde. They ferociously drilled into the stone wall, until it gave way, leaning into the building slowly, Naruto still sticking to its side until it slammed into the building, Naruto calmly stepping off of the stone wall and looking around.

A small man walked forward, his hands behind his back and his eyes angry. "Who are you!? Who do you think you are drilling a hole into MY tower!?" Shouted the small man, who Naruto identified as Yagura, the 4-tails Jinchurki and Mizukage. The man Mei Terumi had contracted him to kill. Which, he would. If it meant he got Miso Ramen of course.

Without warning, the purple chains blurred, wrapping around Yagura and squeezing him tightly, threatening to squish him to death. Yagura glared, red chakra beginning to leak out from around him, until the chains tightened a little more, the chakra suddenly dying out and whisping into the air. Yagura looked shocked, before suddenly the chains continued to restrict the man more and more. Suddenly, the chains clanked against each other, Yagura's body exploding in a violent fireworks show made of flesh and blood all around the Mizukage's office. Naruto coldly stared at the body, the chains receding into his back, before he sighed. ' _I thought he'd be a little harder…'_ Naruto groaned mentally, jumping out of the Mizukage tower. ' _You never gave him a chance… plus he is too arrogant to believe you could've killed him, despite seeing your chains surrounding you.'_ Kaguya offered, though it did little to help Naruto, who cried anime tears as he dashed out of Kirigakure, his task accomplished.

 _Konoha, 8 years ago._

 _Mina groaned as she walked home, completely and utterly bored from the classes she had at the Academy. They bored the poor Namikaze-Uzumaki girl to extreme lengths, even making her question suicide. Mina dragged herself through Konoha, her home village, as she groaned about how boring her day was so far._

 _Her day changed as soon as she got a strange feeling. It was odd. There was an almost… fearful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Though, she knew this fear wasn't her's. She was old enough, 11, to recognize this feeling at the Kyuubi, the great beast she had been a Jinchuriki of since her birth. She felt the fear directing her to something, and her head obliged._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw her precious brother, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, standing on the edge of the Hokage Mountain, staring down at the village. Mina loved her brother, and hated his treatment. Then, without warning, the blonde boy began to scream bloody-murder to the heavens, his arms tucking away underneath him and his head stretching as he screamed. Mina, somehow, watched as his eyes began to shimmer, revealing glowing purple eyes that Mina did not recognize on his face. They were foreign to his appearance. Mina watched as rocks and the Hokage Mountain began to crack underneath her brother as he screamed angrily, and then she felt, rather then saw, the buildup of power happening around her brother._

 _She watched as he suddenly launched his back forward slightly, 10 glowing, purple chains shooting out of his back and growing to epic lengths as they shook all around Naruto, further damaging the mountain. Mina's last sight was of Naruto screaming as her world went white, his purple chains slashing all around the mountain._


End file.
